left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Liberty Mall
Liberty Mall is the setting for the last two levels of the Dead Center campaign in Left 4 Dead 2. The second chapter features the mall entrance, the third chapter is set inside the mall, and the finale features a scavenger hunt for gas cans around a stock car in the atrium. History Liberty Mall is a 1980s-style "big box" mall located in Savannah. Its retail mix features all the usual array of large anchor stores (e.g. Kappel's department store chain), a food court interspersed with smaller retail outlets (e.g. toy stores and jewelers) and service providers (e.g. hairdressers). The mall appears to be a small neighborhood mall as it has three floors containing approximately 84 retail stores in total (about 28 stores per floor). On this basis, local residents and shoppers within a 20-minute drive of the mall would be its designed catchment area. Apart from its main entrance to the atrium, there are numerous side doors, emergency exits and service corridors that allow access to virtually any part of the building. However, since it was closed for renovation just prior to the Green Flu Infection and was subsequently taken over by CEDA as an evacuation center, many areas inside the mall are inaccessible on account of construction barriers and security fences. Known Stores *Big Fashion Girl *Business Factory Office Supplies *Clipps Classic Cuts *Disco Pants and Haircuts *Fancy Tramp *Fauntleroy's *Foulkes & Bascombe Jewelers *Game Country *Georgia Pork Barrel *Guardian Sports Source *Herbal Aspect *Hobb's Books *Just For Kidz *Kappel's *Lady Shoes *Leamington Diamonds *Little Pants *Lynn's Cards and Gifts *Morello Gyros *Percy's Pets! *Pirnes *Rooke's Steakhouse *Sasaki Wireless *Sheffield Optical *Taco Bucket *Trebled Times Music *Tucker Young Fine Mens Clothiers *Turnbull Footwear *Wok on the Wild Side Current Status Just before the outbreak of the Green Flu virus, Liberty Mall's management company closed it to undertake extensive renovation and remodeling that was presumably designed to enhance its fading market appeal and to overcome some of the competitive limitations imposed by its old-fashioned architecture and design. Retail tenants responded by either closing their businesses or holding store-wide blowout sales and stock clearances. The mall's makeover was scheduled to be completed by Fall 2009―an event that was planned to be celebrated by a series of Grand Reopening launch activities including the live appearance of local hero and stock car ace Jimmy Gibbs Jr. However, the Green Flu virus put an end to all this, the mall construction went on hold and CEDA commandeered Liberty Mall as an evacuation center. Unfortunately, in common with all other such plans, this proved to be short-lived and futile as Liberty Mall was easily and rapidly overrun by the infected. Gallery Liberty Mall sign.jpg Disco Pants and Haircuts.jpg C1m3 mall0009.jpg Traffic sign 1.jpg sale.jpg|Kappel's advertises its fall sale levels.jpg|Banners hanging throughout the mall, advertising Jimmy Gibbs, Jr. eyyyy.jpg|This zombie knows he's styling after a trip to Clipps Classic Cuts. Notes *On rare occasions, the Survivors may come across an infected Jimmy Gibbs Jr. As well, he can be spawned using a console command. *Kappel's is the main department store which the Survivors use as an entrance to the mall. *If Nick sees the store Disco Pants and Haircuts, he will comment on it saying, "There is a lot of space in this mall...". This is a reference to The Blues Brothers. *CEDA used numerous Solar Message Signs throughout Savannah indicating to survivors to head to this mall since the hotel, The Vannah was closed and done evacuating. *If one looks closely when the Survivors burst out of the mall, scaffolding can be seen built up a wall next to the entrance, and the entrance is barricaded by large bags labeled "masonry mortar." Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Dead Center Category:Locations